Wiggly Christmas Medley
Wiggly Christmas Medley is a medley song that is heard in Christmas shows. It was initially a song on The Wiggly Big Show, but was featured on the Australian 1999 re-release, the UK and US version of Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas as well. As a result, The Wiggly Big Show had to become a rarity itself because it didn't want to be released in other countries such as New Zealand and the United States. Lyrics Have a very Merry Christmas Have a very Merry Christmas Have a very Merry Christmas day, ooh-ooh Christmas Time and bells are ringing Christmas Time and we're all singing Have a Very Merry Christmas day In a manger, in a stable Unto us this holy night A little baby's born Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad Prospero año y felicidad. Following the drummer boy Guided by the eastern star Following the drummer boy To the east I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas From the bottom of my heart. Dashing through the snow in a one-horse opened sleigh O'er the fields we go laughing all the way Bells on bobtail ring making bright What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open... Let's have a dance with Henry 'Cause it's almost Christmas Day Let's have a dance with Henry Dancing the octopus way Henry: Put your heads up on your head Then we sway in the breeze Now we say "Breebop!" And spin around Let's clap hands for Santa Claus Santa Claus, Santa Claus Come on, let's clap hands for Santa Claus Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus Go Santa Go You've got such a long way to go Go Santa Go Go, go, go, go Call a reindeer Get ready, And away you go Go Santa Go Go, go, go Go Santa Go Wiggly Christmas! Songs In The Medley *Have A Very Merry Christmas *Unto Us, This Holy Night *Feliz Navidad *Unto Us, This Holy Night ("Following the drummer boy" part) *Feliz Navidad ("I want to wish you a merry Christmas" part) *Jingle Bells *Henry's Christmas Dance *Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus *Go Santa Go Video Appearance *The Wiggly Big Show *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1999 Version) (From The Wiggly Big Show Video) *Live Hot Potatoes Album Appearances *Live Hot Potatoes Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Christmas songs Category:Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Medley songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2004 Category:Action Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:2004 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs